disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aviva Krei
NOTE: ''This character was created by and belongs to chechensichkeria. Any and all content on this page is not canon nor part of the mainstream Big Hero 6/Disney timeline. Please do NOT edit this page or use my art without my permission. Any and all unauthorized edits will immediately be removed. Thank you. 'Regina Krei 'is an American businesswoman, entrepreneur, co-CEO of Krei Tech Industries, and a supporting character in the ''Big Hero 6 ''series. She is the daughter of German-American Sebastian Krei and Scottish immigrant Aileen Reid, and the elder sister of Alistair Krei. History Early Life Regina was born as '''Regina Eulalia Krei '''in San Fransokyo, United States, to parents Sebastian and Aileen Krei (née Reid). Her father was a first-generation German-American of some Ashkenazi Jewish ancestry and a small-time accountant while Aileen was a Scottish immigrant from Edinburgh, Scotland. Sebastian's parents—who hailed from Frankfurt—immigrated to the United States and shortened their original surname, ''Kreisel, to the present-day "Krei". Regina was born four years before her younger brother, Alistair. An atheist in a middle-class family, Sebastian and Aileen were complacent parents to Regina and Alistair who didn't "think outside the box" like Hiro's family. Sebastian, who worked long nights, had always dreamed (but secretly and "unrealistically" to him) of becoming a successful businessman—a dream that his son would later accomplish. Aileen, a sweet woman, was an elementary school teacher who promised she'd support whatever Regina and Alistair wanted to pursue in the future, though she herself had no further aspirations and hoped her children would find a comfortable, non-risky field to study. When young Alistair promised Sebastian that he'd someday create a massive industry just for him, Sebastian and Aileen merely laughed his crazy idea off. Regina was a "B" student in elementary and intermediate school despite scoring well on her state tests and exams. She was tested for above-average intelligence, but chose to remain average to support her brother. Alistair, on the other hand, struggled with his work for the first few years of his education, but would always feel discouraged when he saw his sister with higher test scores and better grades. Noting this, Regina—who deeply cared for her little brother—chose to deliberately and progressively attain lower grades to boost Alistair's self-esteem and confidence. With this extra increase in self-confidence and with moral support from his parents, Alistair began obtaining higher grades in his later years of elementary and middle school. As the years passed, Regina grew highly attached to her sibling, even going out of her way to protect and/or help him. When Sebastian and Aileen were too busy to watch over the children, Regina would keep an eye on Alistair, later becoming his "guardian" and overprotective "maternal figure"—much to Alistair's dismay. He retained his strong bond with Regina, but longed for freedom and independence from her (Regina thought Alistair was too "fragile" still to be on his own). Adolescence and Teenage Years A dreamer who adored world cultures and languages, Regina aspired to become a foreign linguistic diplomat for the United States. As a child and teenager, she educated herself in various languages including Russian, Spanish, and Chinese. Regina begged her parents to allow her to spend time studying abroad, but the close-minded Sebastian and Aileen were wary of the idea. Trivia * Because she was not raised with a religion (Sebastian and Aileen were irreligious), Regina and Alistair are atheists. * Regina ''is a Latin name meaning "queen"http://www.behindthename.com/name/regina, fitting Regina's haughty and authoritative personality. * Regina speaks Japanese and German from several years of studying in Tokyo and Munich. She is also fluent in English, Russian, and Spanish and speaks some Mandarin Chinese. * Her family's original last name, ''Kreisel, is a German surname denoting a crazy or active person, from the German word ''kreis ''or ''kreisel ''meaning "top (as in the toy)"https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=kreiselhttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Kreisel, relating to Sebastian and Aileen believing Alistair was crazy for wanting to become a CEO and Regina dreaming to become a diplomat. References Category:Females Category:Female Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters of German descent Category:German characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters of Scottish descent Category:Americans of German descent Category:Americans of Scottish descent Category:European characters Category:San Fransokyo Residents Category:Women Category:Adults Category:Krei Tech